raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Tombstone
pisi|220px|Tombstone (1891) Tombstone on ajalooline Metsiku Lääne linn Arizona kaguosas Cochise'i maakonnas. Linn asub maantee Arizona State Route 80 ääres Bensoni ja Bisbee linna vahel. Elanike arv on 2016. aasta seisuga 1300. See oli üks viimaseid kuritegevusele soodsaid buumilinnu Metsikus Läänes. Tombstone on kõige paremini tuntud OK Corrali tulevahetuse toimumispaigana. Linna asutas 1879. aastal Ed Schieffelin. Hõbedabuumi tippajal elas seal ligi 10 000 inimest. Linn õitses umbes kuni 1890. aastani, mil see oli suurimaid hõbedat tootvaid piirkondi Arizonas. Mehhiko piiri ääres asunud buumilinn oli sobiv koht karjavarastele ja lindpriidele. Aastatel 1881–1929 oli see Cochise'i maakonna halduskeskus. Tänapäeval on peamine majandusallikas turism. Linna deviis on "The Town Too Tough To Die" ("Liiga karm linn, et surra"). Ajalugu Asutamine pisi|Ed Schieffelin Tombstone'is 1890. aastal Ed Schieffelin oli lühikest aega olnud Camp Huachuca juures USA armee luuraja. Schieffelin käis sageli otsimas paiku, kus võib leiduda väärtuslikke maake. Kui Schieffelin otsustas minna mägedesse maake kaevandama, hoiatas tema sõber Al Sieber teda, et "ainus kivi, mille sa leiad, saab olema vaid sinu hauakivi". Inglise keeles tähendab "Tombstone" 'hauakivi' ja sellest sai hiljem ka linna nimi. Siiski Schieffelin sellest ei heitunud ja suundus 1877. aastal mägedesse San Pedro jõest idas. Mitu kuud hiljem avastas ta kuivas jõesängis hõbedatükke. Alles veel mitme kuu pärast leidis ta lähte. Ta hindas, et soon võis oli umbes 15 meetrit pikk ja ligi pool meetrit lai. Esimene asula Watervale asus Lucky Cussi kaevanduse lähedal ning koosnes telkidest ja puidust barakkidest. Elanikke oli seal umbes 100. Endine Arizona Territooriumi kuberner Anson P. K. Safford pakkus kaevandusnõude jagamise finantseerimiseks abi ning Schieffelin, tema vend Al ja nende partner Richard K. Gird moodustasid Tombstone Mining and Milling Company ja ehitasid purustusveski. Kui veskit parasjagu ehitati, lõpetas uues linna asupaigas mõõdistamise maamõõtja asetäitja Solon M. Allis. 1879. aasta märtsis koliti Lucky Cussi juurest uude linna asupaika Goose Flatsile, mis asus mesal 1383 meetri kõrgusel merepinnast ja see oli piisavalt suur kasvava linna mahutamiseks. Maatükid müüdi koheselt viie dollari eest iga ühe kohta. Ed Schieffelin oli rohkem huvitatud maagi otsimisest kui linna tuludelt ettevõtjaks saamisest. Kui ta naasis paarikuuselt maagiotsimiselt, oli tema vend Al leidnud nende nõuetele ostja; kapital nõudis hõbedakaevanduste pidevat arendamist, mis oli rohkem, kui partnerid võisid endale lubada. Vennad müüsid oma osad 600 000 dollariga kummagi eest, samas kui Richard Gird võttis oma makse ettevõtte aktsiadest. Ed Schieffelin lahkus seejärel Tombstone'ist ja suundus kaugematele avarustele põhjas. Õitsev buumilinn Pärast hõbeda avastamist hakkas linn kiiresti kasvama. Kui linna asutamise ajal 1879. aasta märtsis oli seal umbes 100 inimest, siis kaks aastat hiljem, 1881. aastal, elas seal juba üle 7000 inimese, sh hiinlasi ja mehhiklasi, arvestamata seejuures naisi ja lapsi. USA edelaosa suurim buumilinn, hõbedatööstus ja sellega kaasnev rikkus tõi linna palju töölisi ja kaupmehi, kellega koos tulid ka nende perekonnad. Kihav linn meelitas sinna tantsutüdrukuid, lindpriisid, saloonipidajaid ja mängureid. Varsti võis Tombstone end pidada kõige vägivaldsemaks linnaks Edela-USA-s. Hõbedakaevandused tõid mitu miljonit kasumit ja linn kasvas veelgi. Kui Cochise'i maakond 1. veebruaril 1881 Pima maakonna idaosast moodustati, sai Tombstone selle halduskeskuseks. Samal kuul loodi linna ka telegraafside. Linn võis hoobelda arvukate mängusaalide, saloonide ja pikima punaste laternate tänavaga. Linnas oli ka neli kirikut, kool, 1880. aastal avatud suursugune hotell, välibassein, kaks pangahoonet ja ooperimaja. Hõbedabuumi tipphetkel elas Tombstone'is ligi 10 000 inimest. Cochise'i maakonna kohtumaja ehitati 1882. aastal. Samal ajal valminud Bird Cage'i teater tõi linna "kultuuri", kuigi see oli ühtviisi ka saloon, mängusaal ja bordell. New York Times nimetas selle "kõige metsikumaks, nurjatumaks honky tonk iks New Orleansi ja San Francisco vahel". See kirjeldus sobis Bird Cage'i teatriga üsna hästi, kuna oma kaheksa aastat kestnud tegutsemise ajal tapeti seal 26 inimest. Bird Cage'i teatris peeti ajaloo pikim pokkerimäng, kui pokkerit mängiti ühtejutti kaheksa aastat, viis kuud ja kolm päeva. Sellest võtsid osa paljud Metsiku Lääne kuulsamad isikud."8 fascinating poker facts you didn't know" pisi|center|780px|Tombstone'i panoraam 1909. aastal vaadatuna Cochise'i maakonna kohtumaja kolmandalt korruselt Varajased konfliktid pisi|Tombstone'i šerif ja valijad, illustratsioon [[William Henry Bishopi teosest "Mexico, California and Arizona; Being a New and Revised Edition of Old Mexico and Her Lost Provinces"]] Tombstone oli üks Metsiku Lääne patusemaid linnu. Piirkonnas elasid karjakasvatusest ja postitõldade röövimisest elatunud kauboid. Enamik kauboisid oli pärit lõunaosariikidest, peamiselt Texasest, ja toetasid demokraate. Kaevanduste ja ettevõttete omanikud, kaevurid, linnaelanikud ning linna korrahoidjad olid aga peamiselt põhjaosariikidest pärit vabariiklased. Üks põhiline konflikt oli ka maa ja selle ressursside pärast või täpsemini kauboide ja tööstusliku kapitalismi vahel. 1880. aastate alguses oli Mehhiko piiri kõrval paiknevas Arizona osas tavalised salakaubaveod ja karjavargused. Põhiliselt veeti sisse alkoholi ja tubakat. Mehhiko valitsus seadis nendele kaupadele suured maksud ja salakaubavedajad teenisid selliste kaupade smugeldamise eest piiril kena kasumi. Ebaseaduslik piiriülene salakaubavedu andis hoogu piirkonna seadusetusele. Paljud kuriteod panid toime lindpriid, kes olid tuntud "Cochise'i maakonna kauboidena". Nad ei olnud tihedalt seotud ning koosnesid omavahel tuttavatest lindpriidest, kes töötasid kuritööde toimepanemisel üheskoos ja aitasid üksteist. Sel ajal oli Cochise'i maakonnas solvav nimetada seaduslikke karjamehi "kauboideks". Selle asemel kutsuti neid karja- ja rantšopidajateks. Sellest hoolimata ei olnud kauboid linna oodatud, sest neid tunti vabade elukommete ja sagedate tulistamiste poolest. Lindpriide ja seadusemeeste vahelised konfliktid pisi|left|Tombstone'i korrakaitsja Wyatt Earp Tombstone'i korrakaitsjatena tegutsesid 1880. aastate alguses Earpi vennad (Wyatt Earp, Morgan Earp ja Virgil Earp) ning Doc Holliday. Kuulsamad lindpriidest kauboid olid Clantoni jõuk, kuhu kuulusid "Old Man" Clanton ning tema pojad Ike, Phin ja Billy; teiste seast veel McLaury vennad Frank ja Tom, Curly Bill Brocius ja Johnny Ringo. Kurikuulsad kauboid ja nende järgijad ei kaotanud aega, et näidata pahameelt Earpide saabumisel. 1881. aasta veebruaris liitusid Wyatt Earpiga endine Dodge City korrakaitsja Bat Masterson ja Luke Short. Mõlemad töötasid Wyattiga Orientali salooni mängulaua juures. 25. veebruaril 1881 tekkis Shortil tüli Charlie Stormsiga. Tüli tipnes tulevahetusega tänaval, milles Storms hukkus Shorti kuulirahe läbi. Masterson jäi Tombstone'i veel paariks kuuks, mil suundus tagasi Dodge Citysse, et aidata oma venda Jimi. Samal ajal jätkasid kauboidest lindpriid piirkonnas karjade varastamist. Tombstone'i politseiülem Virgil Earp ei saanud selle vastu midagi teha, sest karjavargused leidsid aset linna piiridest väljas. pisi|Surnud Tom McLaury, Frank McLaury ja Billy Clanton 26. oktoobril 1881 kulmineerusid pinged kahe poole vahel kolmkümmend sekundit kestnud OK Corrali tulevahetuses. Tulevahetus toimus Virgil, Wyatt ja Morgan Earpi, Doc Holliday ning Clantoni jõugu vahel, kellest Billy Clanton, Tom ja Frank McLaury hukkusid. Virgil Earp sai kuuli jalga ja Morgan sai haavata õlast. Kui Wyatt seisis veel uimastatuna teatas šerif Johnny Behan talle, et ta on vahi all. Earpide ja Doc Holliday üle peeti kohut, kuid leiti, et nad tegutsesid seaduse piires. Virgil lõpetas oma rolli tõttu mõrvades töö politseiülemana. 18. märtsil 1882 tappis kauboijõuk kättemaksuks OK Corrali tulevahtuse eest Morgan Earpi. Ülejäänud Earpid suundusid seejärel Californiasse. Kuid Wyatt ja Warren Earp hüppasid koos Doc Hollidayga Tucsonis rongilt maha ja veetsid järgmise aasta Clantoni jõugu liikmeid taga ajades. Nad tapsid jõugu ükshaaval. Siiski ei naasnud Earpid ega Holliday kunagi enam Tombstone'i. Langus pisi|250px|Hävinud OK Corral 1882. aasta mais Vähese tuleohutuse tõttu tabas linna kaks suurt tulekahju. 22. juulil 1881 puhkenud tulekahju hävitas suurema osa Tombstone'i idaosa äripiirkonnast. Tombstone'i elanikud süüdistasid linna politseiülemat Ben Sippyt sellest, et ta ei suutnud kontrollida tulekahjule järgnenud rüüstamist. 25 . mail 1882 Tombstone'i laastanud teine tulekahju hävitas suurema osa linna lääneosa äripiirkonnast, sh üüritalli ja kopelli OK Corral. Siiski ehitasid elanikud linna uuesti üles. Hõbedakaevandused laskusid üha sügavamale ja 160 meetri sügavusel jõuti põhjaveepinnani. Vesi tungis kaevandusse ning see võis teha lõpu kaevandamisele ja seega ka buumilinnale. Kuigi paigaldati võimasad pumbad, lekkis kaevandustesse siiski vett. Hõbeda varud jäid peagi vee alla. 1884. aasta veebruaris pumbati kaevandustest välja üle kahe miljoni liitri vee ööpäevas ning kaevandamine võis varsti jätkuda. 1886. aastal tabas Grand Centrali kaevandust tulekahju, milles hävis ka pumbajaam ja peamine kaevandusšaht. Veidi aega hiljem langes hõbeda hind 90 sendini untsi kohta. Veel töötavad kaevandused koondasid töötajaid. Paljud kaevurid leidsid tööd Bisbee vasekaevandustes ja uutes kaevanduslinnades. Lähedal paiknevad Charlestoni ja Millville jäid inimtühjaks ning Tombstone kaotas oma buumilinna staatuse ja hakkas kahanema. Kokku kaevandati Tombstone'i kaevandustest 37 miljoni dollari väärtuses hõbedat. 1890. aastal toodi kaevandustesse paremad pumbad ja Tombstone'i elanike arv hakkas taas veidi aega kasvama. Siiski hakkasid sajandivahetusel inimesed taas lahkuma ja kaevandused suleti lõplikult. 1929. aastal viidi maakonna halduskeskus Bisbeesse, mis asub Tombstone'ist umbes 40 km kaugusel. Halduskeskuse ära viimine linnast võis elu linnas tõeliselt lõpetada. Siiski suutsid selle elanikud linna päästa. Toetudes oma rikkalikule ajaloole hakati tähelepanu pöörama turismile. Ajaloolised hooned parandati ja restaureeriti. Geograafia Tombstone asub mesal 1383 meetri kõrgusel San Pedro jõe orus. Tombstone'i ümbruses ja Tombstone Hillsi mägedes esineb palju metallimaake. Hõbedakaevandamise ajal leidus rohkelt pliid sisaldavat galeniiti, mis paiknes hõbedamaagis. Puhast hõbedat oli sellest kerge kätte saada ja sulatada. Tombstone'is on täheldatud umbes 200 mineraali ja nende erimit. Tombstone on mineraalide emmonsiidi ja krüptomelaani tüüpleiukoht. Tombtsone'i ümbruses leidub mineraalidest fairbankiiti, kiniiti, obojeriiti ja vinstanlejiiti. Tombstone'is valitseb poolkõrbeline kliima. Suved on kuumad. Keskmine kõrgeim õhutemperatuur juunis ja juulis on 34 °C. Talvel esineb miinuskraade, kuid kuu keskmine madalaim õhutemperatuur on 1–3 °C. Juulist septembrini toob mussoon sademeid. Aastane sademetehulk on 353 mm, mis on vähem kui lähedal paiknevas Bisbees. Kõige vähem sajab aprillis ja mais (vastavalt 8 ja 5 mm). Turism pisi|200px|Tombstone'i ajalooline Alleni tänav Tänapäeval on linna peamine majandusallikas turism. Peamine turismiatraktsioon on East Alleni tänav, kus paiknenud baarid, saloonid ja bordellid on külastajatele restaureeritud. Alleni tänava ajalooline piirkond on liikluseks suletud. Tänaval paiknevad taastatud OK Corral ja Bird Cage'i teater. Linna ääres asub Boot Hilli surnuaed, kuhu on maetud paljud linnas hukkunud püstolikangelased. Cochise'i maakonna algses kohtumajas asub ajalooline teemapark ja muuseum. Tombstone'i ajalooline piirkond on ajaloolise tähtsusega mälestusmärgina muinsuskaitse all, kuid turism ohustab selle ajaloolise väärtuse säilimist. pisi|left|200px|Tantsijad Alleni tänaval Linna tänavatel tehakse turistidele etendusi. Ühena neist taasesitatakse näiteks tulevahetusi. Etendused aitavad säilitada linna Metsiku Lääne mainet ja eksponeerivad seda uutele külastajatele. 1929. aastast toimub igal aastal oktoobris Helldorado päevad, mil meenutakse linna metsikuid päevi 1880. aastatel. Sel ajal toimuvad tulevahetuste taasesitused, tänavameelelahutus, moeüritused ja karneval. Linnas kasvab maailma suurim roosipõõsas, mis on kantud ka Guinnessi rekordite raamatusse. 1885. aastal istutatud Banksi kibuvitse tüve ümbermõõt on 3,5 meetrit ja ladva suurus 800 m². Linnaelanikud on andunud sellele nimeks "Shady Lady". Popkultuuris pisi|Kuulsa tulevahetuse taasesitus Metsiku Lääne aegset Tombstone'i on kujutatud filmides ja televisioonis ning sellest on kirjutatud laule. Filmis Tombstone'i Metsiku Lääne sündmusi on kujutatud paljudes vesternides, näiteks "Frontier Marshal" (1939), "Sheriff of Tombstone" (1941), "Mu kallis Clementine" ("My Darling Clementine"; 1946), "Tulevahetus OK Corralis" ("Gunfight at the O.K. Corral"; 1957), "Hour of the Gun" (1967), "Tombstone" (1993) ja "Wyatt Earp" (1994). Muusikas Bob Dylan on kirjutanud laulu "Tombstone Blues", mis ilmus 1965. aastal tema albumil "Highway 61 Revisited". Laulja ja laulukirjutaja Carl Perkins on kirjutanud laulu "The Ballad Of Boot Hill", mis räägib Billy Clantoni rollist OK Corrali tulevahetuses. Selle on salvestanud 1959. aastal Johnny Cash ja see ilmus 1965. aastal tema albumil "Sings the Ballads of the True West". Folkroki ansambli Mason Proffiti laul "Two Hangmen" algab sõnadega "As I rode into Tombstone...". Brasiilia ansambel Matanza on avaldanud laulu "Tombstone City". Televisioonis *Telesarjas "The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp" (1955–1961), mis leidis osaliselt aset Tombstone'is, mängib nimirollis Hugh O'Brian. *Aastatel 1957–1960 leidis Tombstone'is aset vesternisari "Tombstone Territory", kus peaosas mängivad Pat Conway ja Richard Eastham. *"Star Treki" 1968. aasta jaos "Spectre of the Gun" tuli sarja tegelastel võidelda Clantoni jõuguga. Jagu oli esimest korda eetris 26. oktoobril, samal päeval, mil OK Corrali tulevahetus 1881. aastal aset leidis. *2006. aasta oktoobris filmiti Tombstone'is paranormaalseid nähtusi uuriva sarja "Kummituste kütid" ("Ghost Hunters") kahte jagu. Jason Hawes ja Grant Wilson uurivad selles Bird Cage'i teatrit ja OK Corrali ning loodavad seal leida tõendeid Metsiku Lääne vanade kaitsepühakute vaimude kohta. *Tombstone'i vaime on veel uurinud 2009. aastal sarjade "Ghost Adventures" ja "Ghost Lab" ning 2011. aastal sarja "Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files" meeskond. Viited Kirjandus * * * Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht * TombstoneWeb - Tombstone'i turismileht * Tombstone Chamber of Commerence * "Tombstone - The Town Too Tough To Die". Legends of America * Linna kaart 1888. aastast Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (T) Kategooria:Arizona linnad Kategooria:Ameerika Vana Lääs